Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones/Archivo/03
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para las adopciones, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a hacer una solicitud de adopción recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar una Adopción bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Adopción preload=Plantilla:Adopciones/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Adopciones/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de las adopciones o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro. Phineas y Ferb En español Wiki 01:58 19 ene 2011 (UTC) }} :Pusiste mal el enlace del wiki, pero te lo he corregido, ok, eres administrador a partir de ahora, os aconsejo que solicitéis por special contact cambiarle la dirección al wiki a "phineasyferb.wikia.com" la que tenéis ahora es muy larga. Por cierto, mucha suerte con el wiki, está fenomenal.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 12:56 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki :Coloque correctamente los enlaces de la plantilla, pero dos solicitudes para un mismo wiki¿? lo veo un poco difícil. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:28 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : bueno yo se eso oliver pero es k los dos queremos ser los administradoresDariel lopez 20:36 23 ene 2011 (UTC) :Dariel lopez quito su solicitud para Naruto Fanon Wiki, ahora esta únicamente la de Jefer Origami. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:51 30 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, suerte con la wiki.-- 22:39 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Inheritance Cycle en Español wiki :Pusiste mal los enlaces, pero ya lo corregi, aquí te responderán los Helpers hispanos (Bola y Cizagna), y no el Staff de Wikia, si quieres consultar cualquier cosa a el Staff puedes hacerlo desde aquí, igualmente los encargados de aceptar o rechazar aqui las solicitudes son los Helpers. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:34 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho y no te preocupes puedes solicitar que la wiki se fusione aquí.-- 22:48 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Simpson Wiki Me gustaría ser administrador de Simpson Wiki en Español, ya que trabajo mucho en ella y me gustaría poder mejorarla un poco más siendo administrador.--FanDibus 16:05 25 ene 2011 (UTC) :Avisado al burócrata Simpson88 en el wiki Simpson Wiki en Español.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:19 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Golden Sun Wiki No has editado ultimamente y tienes 44 ediciones. Puedes intentar crear páginas y en una semana informarnos el avance.-- 22:54 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Acavo de volver de unas vacaciones por eso no e editado... a y eso de las 44 ediciones las ise en un dia y volvi ayer de las vacaciones y creo que mañana me reintegro completamente a wikia porque hoy me a dolido la cabeza en todo el dia que conveniente no? despues de unas vacaciones un dolor de cabeza bueno entonces tendre que esperar una semana mas... 150px|link=user:wachopelao 05:49 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Creo que esperar tanto tiempo por un wiki muerto con 12 paginas no vale la pena y creare un wiki sobre golden sun con otro nombre 150px|link=user:wachopelao 23:43 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Si se trata de impulsar una wiki y revivirla, vale mucho la pena. Claro que si vuelves a empezar otra wiki sería completamente lo mismo ya que empezarias desde cero, mientras que en esta wiki puedes meter más empeño ya con una URL del tema y 12 artículos. Una wiki necesita de empeño y dedicación para salir adelante.-- 03:57 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::ya esta abierta w:c:es.goldensunsaga 150px|link=user:wachopelao 06:24 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Zoids wiki me gustaria ser administrador de esta wiki ya que puedo y debo sacarla adelante. Kaminari no seishin 00:18 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :Habías colocado mal los enlaces correspondientes a el wiki, ya lo solucione, pero solo veo 27 contribuciones en el wiki, intenta editar mas constante. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:44 26 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado últimamente, espero que como administrador regrése la constancia en las ediciones. Suerte-- 04:10 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Shaman King Wiki ::Hecho, veo que el actual administrador aunque recientemente editó, estaba deacuerdo con tu adopción. Suerte con el wiki.-- 23:03 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Saw y amigos Wiki :Solo tienes 48 contribuciones en el wiki, intenta editar un poco más constante, y creo que sería recomendable que antes hablarás con el actual burócrata para ver si esta deacuerdo, lo importante es que al menos dejes un mensaje en su discusión solicitando el flag de burócrata, así los helpers verán ese intento. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:43 27 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado desde tu solicitud de adopción y aunque el burócrata no edite desde a principios de Enero, aún se le puede contactar. Trata de solicitar otra vez con más constancia en tus ediciones.-- 22:06 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Universo wiki ::Hecho, suerte con la wiki hay mucho por explorar en el universo ;)-- 22:08 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Donkey Kong Wiki Concedido, mucha suerte con la wiki.-- 22:11 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Residen Evil wiki :Bien, veo que el otro usuario está de acuerdo con tu adopción. Por el momento solo administrador, si la comunidad de la wiki aumenta, en un futuro puedes solicitar burócrata.-- 22:16 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Urban Rivals Wiki Solo cuenta con 7 ediciones tal vez debas contribuir mas -.Lex-ph :Solo has editado durante dos días y son solo 14. Ten una semana para ver como va la constancia en ediciones, así dependiendo te daremos el administrador, ánimo!-- 22:20 10 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Yo estoy de acuerdo con que se haga cargo de la wiki,yo tambien acabo de empezar a editar,y me gustaría que alguien como ciro se haga cargo Zekrom Black 10:44 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :Tengo 156 ediciones. Necesito mejorar MediaWiki y hacer una plantilla plegable, pero para eso necesito el poder. Creo que ya estoy capacitado para ser burócrata. --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 12:21 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Se necesita ser administrador para eso Ciro GC--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 15:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) : Lo sé, pero con el poder de burócrata me hago administrador y además puedo llevar la Wiki, como entregar rangos a los usuarios que se los merezcan, trasladar imágenes, etc. Además, no hay ningún burócrata activo. El único burócrata no tiene ni 1 edición. --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 19:07 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Te hemos dado el flag de admnistrador por ahora, ya que como la comunidad es pequeña no es aún necesario dar cargos. Además es una forma de evitar que los usuarios recolecten poderes en wikis en las cuales no editarán. Puedes volver a solicitar burócrata cuando realmente sea necesario dar cargos.-- 22:55 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, estoy de acuerdo en ello. Muchas gracias. --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 23:13 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty Has pensado en comunicarte con el usuario FaiIL? Al parecer su última edición fue el 30 de enero.-- 03:30 5 feb 2011 (UTC) No, su última edición fue en Octubre del año pasado. --Niko bellic.2810•Discusión En Medal of Honor Wiki - En Call of Duty Wiki. 15:45 7 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pues al parecer, la última vez que se le identificó fue el 30 de enero, pero cierto que su útima edición fue en octubre. Un mensaje en su discusión, no pasa nada si se intenta.-- 21:25 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Veo que el usuario no contesta sus mensajes anteriores. Hecho y suerte con la wiki ;)-- 22:29 10 feb 2011 (UTC) 24 (español) 05:34 10 feb 2011 (UTC)}} Prueba a pedirle el rango al usuario Wildboyz o a Mastererik95, es cierto que no editan de hace tiempo, pero el primer usuario se identificó el 10 de febrero (hoy) y el otro el 8 de febrero, prueba a pedirles el rango, si no contestan, vuelve y avísanos.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 13:25 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya hablé con un burócrata del wiki y me concedió los poderes de admin y rollback, pero no de burócrata. Por ahora creo que no habrá problema, pero si siguen sin editar creo que pediré ser burócrata en algún tiempo. -- 02:38 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Bien, puedes volver para solicitar burócrata cuando la wiki necesite de más administradores. Por el momento con administrador.-- 22:20 11 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Al final sin que se lo pida me dio el poder de burócrata, así que está todo bien. Gracias y un saludo. -- 21:06 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminator wiki : Te he corregido los enlaces y le he dado una seccion a tu solicitud, ya que has olvidado hacerlo. Saludos --Matt! ● Alguna Pregunta?? 02:37 12 feb 2011 (UTC)-- ::Hecho, eres administrador de la wiki. Trata de darle una buena apariencia a la wiki. ¡Mucha suerte!-- 22:34 13 feb 2011 (UTC) :: :: No, ninguna pregunta, y gracias por el cargo, daré lo mejor para sacar el Wiki adelante. --Blade 04:31 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Driver Enciclopedia Te he arreglado los enlaces del Wiki, ¡suerte y saludos!---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 15:57 13 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, ya eres administrador de la wiki. Suerte-- 22:29 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Olocoons Wiki :Habías puesto mal los enlaces, ya los coloque correctamente. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:56 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Guitar Hero Wiki Espero su respuesta. Saludos. Tovar.ledezma.miguel 01:23 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : Hay 2 opciones, o has puesto mal el enlace a tu usuario o no tienes ninguna edicion, deberias contribuir un poco en la wiki y luego pedir su adopcion. Saludos --Matt! ● Alguna Pregunta?? 14:15 14 feb 2011 (UTC)-- : : Esque ya he editado allí con otra cuenta, es Mike GTA. Esa cuenta me traía muchos recuerdos tristes, así que decidí crearme una nueva.Tovar.ledezma.miguel 02:43 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de adopción de wiki Softcialcr 15:30 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : He corregido los links, pero lamento decirte que el wiki a sido cerrado. La solucion para tu solicitud seria crear una nueva wiki sobre eso. Saludos --Matt! ● Alguna Pregunta?? 15:56 14 feb 2011 (UTC)-- :Hola, Softcialcr, he creado el nuevo wiki de Villa Tica para usted, si trabajas bien te nombro administrador.- Gracias.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:40 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Oye Csuarezllosa, tu eres muy aprovechado. Porque si un usuario esta queriendo adoptar un wiki, esa wiki se cierra, y tu creas otro sabiendo que este usuario esta esperando a una adopción, y le dices que si trabaja puede que ser administrador, lo veo muy injusto. Sabiendo que se cuele y delante de este usuario le digas eso. --[[User:Carlos96|''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 19:17 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :Carlos96, cual es el problema, yo no aprovecho de nadie, una cosa, el wiki se cerró por gusto, el staff no puede restaurar cuando un wiki lo cierra y lo abrimos de nuevo para controlarlo a los usuarios que le gusten editar tranquilo, algunos de los burócratas y administradores se aburren en estar todo el tiempo y dejan abandonadas las wikias hasta que quieren cerrar su wiki, eso es injusto, dime.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:37 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pues igual que tu lo creastes, podrías haber dejado que lo creara él. Y si el lo deja abandonado, que supongo que no lo haga, tu, como otro de los tantos usuarios, adoptalo.--[[User:Carlos96|CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 19:49 14 feb 2011 (UTC) it Simspedia --Nacho 00:44 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Digimon Fanon Wiki : He corregido los links, suerte y saludos. --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!]] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'''en WikiDex]] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 19:02 15 feb 2011 (UTC)--